


The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 4

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [26]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Cat Dick, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prison Sex, Prison rules, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Simon insists "prison rules" will save them.
Relationships: Simon Wicard/Admiral Banarge
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 4

Their cellmate looked shifty, but Jaster didn’t get the sense he meant them any real harm. Which was why he didn’t understand Simon’s anxiety.

“ _Why_ are you so twitchy?” asked Lilika. “Do you have anal worms?”

“I—er—no,” said Simon. He wrung his hands, leaned in close, conspiratorially.

Jaster leaned in to hear what he had to say, and, after rolling her eyes, Lilika joined him. Behind them, the other prisoner stood, calmly staring at the wall as though he couldn’t tell they were all whispering and probably about him.

“What is it?” asked Jaster.

“Ah, ye kids,” said Simon, and shook his head. “This is one’a the roughest prisons in th’entire system. I’m afraid we’re all going to have t’do some things we’re not proud of here…Yer so young still…it’s a shame, really.”

“Say something that makes sense,” said Lilika.

“Rough an’ murderous prisoners like our cellmate ‘ere are known for their short tempers n’sharp shanks, if ye know what I mean. We’ll hav’ta appease ‘im.”

“I think we could bring more harm down upon him than he could us,” said Lilika.

Jaster agreed, but Simon spoke before he could. The masked man bounced with agitation.

“It’s prison rules,” he said, in that terrible exaggerated accent he had. “Ye want safety, yew offer somethin’ first. Same fer information, items, guards t’look the other way…”

“What sort of something?” asked Lilika.

Jaster felt sorry for her. She didn’t get it.

“Something sexual,” he said, ignoring Lilika’s noise of disgust. “Simon, I don’t think—”

“It’s necessary. Look at ‘im! Face covered in that hood, an’ anything could be concealed in that cloak…”

“But—”

“Prison rules, young Desert Claw. I know yer from a safe planet, but the modern world behaves diff’rently. This is my home planet. There’re prison rules, an’ if we don’t follow them…” He trailed off, shrugged.

Jaster exchanged a look with Lilika. Neither of them really understood what Simon was talking about, and this seemed to make his agitation worse.

“Look ‘ere,” he said, exhaling in defeat. “I’ll take one fer the team. Ye two shouldn’t have to grow up so fast. Not yet.”

“I’m in my twenties,” said Jaster, instead of, “I’ve been getting paid for sex since I was underage.”

“As am I.” Lilika crossed her arms. “We’re not elders, but we’re no children.”

“Ach, look, I’m tryin’a spare ye!” Simon threw up his hands. “Ye’ll thank me later.”

He turned from their little huddle and approached the cloaked figure, who was still standing calmly at the other end of the cell. Jaster stared at him in disbelief—sure, Jaster himself was more than a little loose, but this didn’t seem to be a situation that called for this sort of bargaining. The other prisoner was minding his own business, unthreateningly. Lilika scoffed.

“What a fool the masked man is,” she said. “There are three of us and one of him.”

“Simon sounded pretty determined.” And Jaster wasn’t going to stop him. Maybe, somehow, he was right? Jaster didn’t know much of anything about Zerard, really. And the idea of prison generally pissed him off.

“’Scuse me, there,” said Simon.

The other prisoner barely acknowledged him, maybe bobbed his head slightly under the hood.

“I was wond’ring if yewd accept a wee favor?”

For a moment the cloaked prisoner didn’t react, then he leaned back against the wall and tilted his crotch out. Simon pawed over his clothes, pulled out a dick covered in orange hair. Lilika made a noise of disgust and turned away, but Jaster gaped. Simon fumbled with the cock, trying to stimulate it, but even his poor attempts caused the cloaked stranger’s pink head to protrude. Jaster turned away too, hoping Simon had enough sense not to try to blow the guy.

“So,” he said, trying to distract Lilika, who’d turned pale in revulsion. “What does fire fruit taste like?”

“Quiet,” rasped the stranger.

“Let’s not distract our friend, now,” said Simon. “Give ‘im quiet.”

The stranger let out a purr-like rumble. He must be very hard now, and just as Jaster marveled how Simon was managing to actually not hurt himself, the masked man yelped.

“Ouch!”

Jaster knew he’d tried stroking the cock back up, rather than stroking down, releasing it, and grabbing at the head again. He shook his head slightly.

“More.”

“Ouch!” Simon clearly couldn’t learn a simple lesson. “Ouch!”

Jaster rolled his eyes toward the filthy ceiling. What glimpse of the furry cock he’d seen had made it clear it was a feline specimen. Feline cocks had spines on them, little barbs, which he’d learned fairly young due to a client’s fetish. She’d had a fancy sheath made up and insisted Jaster wear it, be her pet, rub it against her inner thighs. He hadn’t actually mounted her with it, but on days she’d wanted him to be rough he’d drawn blood.

“Ouch!”

The purr-rumble intensified.

“Ouch!”

Lilika looked like she was attempting not to throw up.

“Ouch!”

Jaster was ready to turn around and give Simon a bit of advice, but he didn’t particularly want to get involved. Luckily, the cloaked stranger yowled, the sound of pleasure painful enough to make Jaster wince. Lilika seemed to retch for a moment but managed to swallow it back down.

“Phew! That got a li’l bloody.”

“Mrr. I’ll lick it off.” The cloaked stranger sounded pleased.

“Blood? By all the spirits, what did he do?” mumbled Lilika. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Jaster sensed she would not appreciate information on barbed penises.

“I trust yer feelin’ amenable toward us, right?” asked Simon. He sounded so hopeful.

“Hmm,” said the stranger.

“Yeh’ve no need t’get into it wi’us. We’ll be no trouble.” He paused, then added in a nervous tone, “Well?”

“Well, I could do it again.”

“Ah, well, about that…” Simon apparently had not been expecting this. “I’ve already shredded up my hand, an’—”

“You have two, if I’m not mistaken.”

“So I have, so I have!” Simon capitulated fast. “Let me just…awkward…ouch!”

“I truly detest prison rules,” said Lilika

“Ouch!”

Jaster did, too.

“Ouch!”

And he decided if Simon hadn’t learned from the first time around, he could scratch up his other hand, too. Jaster was already planning on giving him a swig from a potion bottle.

“Ouch!”

He wasn’t going to get involved.

“Ouch!”

Lilika looked miserable.

“Ouch!”

The second time went on longer than the first, until eventually the stranger yowled, and the sound of Simon panting in pain was the only thing left.

“Amenable now?” he asked.

“Close enough,” said the stranger. “My thanks to you. I tear through so many silicon handheld orifices…”

Lilika gagged audibly.

“Can we talk now?” asked Jaster. He was itching to figure a way out of here. “We need to come up with a plan.”

“No need, no need,” said the stranger.

“Er, c’n I get a swig o’potion, young Desert Claw?” asked Simon. His palms were bloody.

Jaster sighed.


End file.
